


Through The Seas To Valinor

by StardustDreamer13



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 17,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustDreamer13/pseuds/StardustDreamer13
Summary: A collection of Silmarillion one-shots and headcanons from my Tumblr.
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Hello All!

So I have recently deleted my Silmarillion Tumblr as I have too many blogs. Not wanting to lose all of my work, I decided to upload all of it onto here for you guys to enjoy!  
Sadly this is an archive so I will not be taking requests anytime soon.


	2. The Star Queen's Love

The large room was tranquil, the rays of the late sun reaching in through the open window and reflecting off the silver hair of the nearby figure.   
Varda sat next to the window, savoring the warmth which the sun had to offer; she leaned back into the softness of the armchair and took a moment to examine the progress of her work. The dark blue cloth in her hands was slowly beginning to be covered in threads of silver, which began to take on shapes akin to the stars seen at night. It seemed fitting, she reflects, that upon her daughter’s arrival she would be surrounded by that which is dear to her mother, in hopes of passing on the same love of her stars to her daughter. In a way, the quilt was her gift to her daughter, a way to share a part of herself alongside sharing a part of her ëalar with her.

She put her embroidery down onto her lap and closing her eyes, tenderly folded her hands over the top of her stomach. She did not yet show, but she could sense the bright fëa of her daughter, causing her to smile. To find out that she was carrying a child was both a shock and a pleasant surprise to both her and her husband, for they believed that they, of the Ainur, could not conceive. She suddenly felt a familiar warmth envelop her, causing her smile to widen at her husband’s touch. 

"How are the both of you?” Manwë asked his wife as he rested his head on her shoulder and put one of his hands over his wife’s. 

“We are both fine husband mine. I was just thinking what a blessing it is to have a child of our own to love and raise.” She began joyously, before her tone took on a solemn note, “ Yet, I wonder what era has in plan for her path, what this blessing has in store for her.” She finished. 

At his wife’s share of worry, Manwe embraced her from behind, allowing his reassurance to be felt through their shared bond. “Unfortunately, what Eru has planned we cannot see, but whatever lies ahead of her, we will be there to offer her comfort and support.” With that knowledge being held between them, the pair put their worries aside and returned to waiting for the day, that they would finally be able to hold their daughter in their arms for the first time.


	3. Oromë  Headcanons

*Has a rebellious streak in him. 

*Still loyal to the Valar but likes to bend the rules a bit. Kind of like choosing to go back to hunt in Beleriand when all the elves moved to Valinor. 

*He viewed Tyelko as a son and took pleasure in teaching him all he knows. Even after the kinslaying, he viewed him thusly, although with disappointment.

*Has a temper on him. If he gets told not to do something he really wants to do, well, be prepared for a backlash.

*His wild and restless spirit is a constant source of a headache for Manwë  
Often goes to see how the wild tribes of elves are doing and teach them new hunting techniques. 

*Wanted something to be done about the mess in middle earth but none of the other Valar would listen. 

*Occasionally takes Vana with him on rides through the woods, where they have some private bonding time.

*He keeps the reborn Huan with him until Tyelko is reborn one day so that he can reunite the hound with his owner.


	4. Ulmo Headcanons

*Cool sea uncle-pretty much there for you when no one else is.

*Doesn’t care too much about rules and just does his own thing, that includes helping the races of Middle Earth when they get themselves into a pinch.

” Yeah, yeah, whatever just don’t mention any of this to Manwë or we’ll both be in trouble.”

*Doesn’t really give a damn about the drama that goes on with the other Valar either. He’s pretty relaxed most of the time and prefers to travel through the water of Arda to see how everyone’s getting on while minding his own business.

*Kind of childish, sees children playing in the sea he wants to join them.  
”What’s a water fight? I want to play too!”

*May have terrified a few people because of that by accident.

*also uses the sea to wash up things like shells and interesting sea flowers for them to use for their sandcastles.

*Got used to dissolving arguments between Ossë and Uinen.

*They’re kind of like his rebellious kids who find every little reason to argue but won’t abandon each other either.

*Despite the headache which they occasionally give him, he loves his Maiar and would fight anyone who tries to hurt or take them away.

*Enjoys listening to the stories and songs that the Telerin elves share about him and the sea so occasionally he hides within the water and listens.

*He wouldn’t mind pairing up with someone and having a mate, but none of his brethren are available (not that he particularly liked any of them that way) and he hasn’t felt any connection to anyone he’s come across.

*However relaxed he is, he is terrible in his rage just like Orome. You do not want to face his wrath head on for it may be the last thing you do. 


	5. Nienna Headcanons

Includes Melkor x Nienna

*She may be the Valier of pity and mourning, but she is by no means weak and she does not cry all the time.

*She does not spend all of her time in her halls and often visits Lorien, Mandos’ halls or walks along the shores next to her home.

*She may be seen as weak for the tears she does shed, but she feels the emotions of the world strongly and knows how to handle them in a way which doesn’t destruct or harms unlike some of her fellow Valar. 

*The reason why Nienna does not have a partner like the other Ainur is that he is gone.

*During the great music, her lamentful song reflected a sorrowful version of Melkor’s one of discord, whilst singing with the other Ainur.

*Afterall, lament often harmonises with all themes that are in existence.

Back when they were first released from Eru’s halls, she was freer and happier, because she did not yet feel the pain which was unleashed on the world by Melkor.

*Melkor wished for her to leave with him, telling her that she would be free from being controlled by Eru, but it was not in her will to do so, for she loved the plan set out and felt the pain Melkor was causing.

*Yet, despite refusing to go with him, she still could not bring herself to hate him and garnered hope that he would repent and wish to return.

*Melkor once in a while returns, seeking her in her halls and persuading her to join him and forsake the Valar, offering her power over the world.

*The meetings always vary. On some occasions they spend the nights in each other’s arms, seeking warmth from the one which they were intended to live alongside with and on others, it's merely a matter of requests and pleas made by both in an attempt to win the other to their side.

*She holds onto the hope that in the second music, he will not seek to go against what is planned, but go with it and that the two of them would be able to be with each other.


	6. Short Osse x Uinen fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning NSFW

It was banned, the burning feeling which the two of them shared. Osse wished for freedom, freedom from the restraints that the Valar have attempted to place on them and make his own choices; Uinen, for all her loyalty to the rules, did not have the heart to leave Osse alone and so sought him out in hopes of persuading him to return. 

When she found him, he was barefoot on the shore, in the form of the Eldar, staring sadly at a small village in the distance.

“Uinen” he spoke her voice so softly, so brokenly and so desperately that she could not resist embracing him. He gasped as he took in her scent and suddenly his lips were on hers, desperately sharing the burning desire that both felt in these physical forms and could not get themselves to abandon. So lost in pleasure she barely noticed being lowered down onto the soft grains of sand. They broke away for barely a few seconds, their physical forms gasping for much-needed air before their desire won over and lips returned to lips. Osse slowly, shakily caressed his hands down her body, seeking to memorise every curve while he buried his head within her hair, taking in the scent which was so uniquely hers, the scent which has driven him crazy for such a long time now. 

Osse slowly pulled off the thin dress which covered her body as she did to him. He slowly kissed down her collarbone till his lips reached her breasts, how he delighted in the gasps and sighs of pleasure which came from her as she tangled her fingers in his hair. His hand continued lower until it reached her curls, but it did not stop there and made its way down between her folds which were already slick with moisture, where his thumb pressed down onto her bud and first gently and then more quickly stroked. He could hear her gasps rising in volume and the beat of her heart quickening against his chest. 

Uinen could feel something rising within her, her pleasure growing until it burst and she let out a cry both from surprise and the feeling of pleasure it sent through her. She barely had time to recover before she felt Osse gently stroking his fingers in front of her folds and then suddenly pressed first one and then a second within her, stoking them alongside her inner walls. Lost to the newness of the sensations all she could do was lay there and caress her hands across his body. 

Soon he took out his fingers and she looked up at him, attempting to seek out the reason for why he has stopped. 

Osse looked at her with eyes full of so much emotion she felt her breath catch.

“Uinen, my love. You are so beautiful, so pure and merciful. I wish to be with you, to bind with you both in spirit and body, for you to be my wife as I to be your husband like the elder. I will go no further until I hear that it is your wish to do so.” He spoke with a pain of yearning in his voice but his eyes were as clear and sincere as the ocean on the calmest of days.

Uinen could not deny the urges and need of both her physical flesh and her spirit, so she took Osse’s face between both of her hands and kissed him long and deep. When she broke away she rested his forehead against hers and spoke: “Osse, I love you as you love me and for that, I desire to be connected with you, to be married to you, will you make me yours?”

Osse’s eyes lit up like a flash of lighting and in response he began his passion upon her body anew, until he pressed his firm member before her opening and once more looked down at her and took her hand, “Uinen, my love, this may hurt, but I swear to bring you more pleasure than you have ever felt afterward.” She simply smiled in response and Osse pushed all the way in, moaning at the intense feeling of pressure that her tightness and heat brought him. He stilled once he was all the way in and looked down at Uinen, whose grasp tightened on him and elected a small cry of pain. Her breathing was controlled and her face was scrunched into an expression of pain. Feeling guilty for hurting his beloved, he stroked her hair and placed kisses upon her face in an attempt to comfort her.

When at last Uinen nodded at him to move, they both gasped out in pleasure at the new sensations. Osse’s thrusts were first slow and controlled but continued to rise in speed until he was rapidly thrusting into her and gasping in pleasure alongside Uinen’s moans and cries of pleasure. Her body was beginning to tighten and she began to writhe at the intense pleasure her body was taken to. When Uinen, at last, came undone with a loud cry and laid there shaking in aftershocks of pleasure, Osse soon followed after a few more thrusts and stifled his cry in her neck as he released his seed within her. 

In the aftermath of their pleasure, the two stayed laying on the beach locked in each other’s embrace. Osse held her tightly against him to ward off the chill of the night and basked in the warmth of their newly forged bond. It is like this that the party drifted off to sleep, their new bodies unused to such extortion and their spirit tired from the height of emotion experienced for the first time.

When Uinen awoke the next day, she felt what she could not understand. A feeling of life and brightness and then with a shock she understood, that that which should not have been possible has happened; a child has been begotten from her union with Osse. The thought caused tears to gather in her eyes, not from unhappiness, but from the sheer joy of carrying life within her. Her hands came to rest on her still flat stomach gently, as she attempted to show her child the affection she felt for it already.

When Osse awoke and saw Uinen sitting next to him with tears streaming down her face, he panicked and immediately embraced her.

“Uinen, what is the matter? Are you well?” He worriedly gazed at her.

“Yes, all is well. Even better than well.” She took one of his hands and placed it on top of her stomach. 

Osse felt the new life immediately and his eyes widened in wonder as he looked back at Uinen. He drew her tightly against him all the while keeping one arm on her stomach. Soon Osse was crying as well, amazed at this miracle, he wished for Uinen to be with him, never had he dreamed something like this was possible. The two remained locked in each other’s arms, crying with happiness at the life which was created.


	7. Headcanons about telling Maedhros that he is going to be a dad

* It only took a moment after his wife told him that he had her enveloped in his arms, his head resting in the crook of her shoulder.

* Amongst all the terrible things happening recently, this news fills him with hope again.

* His wife smiles when she sees him trying to suppress crying and barely succeeding.

* He’s beyond happy to have his family and to have someone to raise again.

* He enjoyed raising his little brothers and misses them, although he isn’t telling this to anyone anytime soon.

* Tells his wife how much he loves her and takes a rare day off to enjoy and bask in the warmth of the news.

* When his son is born, he’s close to crying all over again.

* He is stern from the beginning, but only because he wants his son to grow up to be a good person.

* His oath taught him what prejudice and hatred can reap and because of that, he teaches his son not to judge someone by their race or status, but treat them with the same respect.

* Tries to put days aside every month that he can spend with his family as he doesn’t want to miss any moments of his son growing up.

* When his son gets older and starts his military training, Maedhros takes him aside for a talk.

* He tells him that should anything ever happen to him, he is his mother’s next protector- a role he trains for very determinedly and proudly as he loves his mother very much.

* Maedhros is just happy to be given this chance at happiness, despite his misdeeds of the oath.


	8. headcanos for maedhros x female human reader

* Rather uncertain whether he should go through with letting his feelings be known.

* Not purely because of the fact she’s human but still a large part of it.

* The main issues as he sees it are that one, he is tied to his oath and two, the short lifespans that humans have. These cause him to be wary of starting up any form of relationship.

* After receiving counsel from Maglor, Maedhros takes a deep breath and for better or for worse, decides to go for it.

* He would attempt to put longer amounts of time aside in his day to spend time with her and get to know her.

* Pretty protective of her due to her being human.

* Due to that wouldn’t be keen on her being anywhere near dangerous situations- especially not battles. If she wants the room to breathe she will have to make it very clear she isn’t some fragile object that will break on the first opportunity. 

* The more time he spends with her, the more he begins to have a new outlook on experiences within life. 

* Overall, with her young outlook on things, feels lighter than he has for some time.


	9. Hc Maedhros reuniting with human reader in Valinor

* After your death in Beleriand, Maedhros’ world turned black and everything stopped having meaning.

* He threw himself into the fire expecting to be thrown into the void but instead found himself in the halls of waiting.

* When He was told that he would be reborn in Valinor, he didn’t know how to feel.

* People wouldn’t take kindly to a kinslayer freely walking amongst them and he felt too much shame to face his mother.

* When He was reborn he searched the crowds for his mother, only to get a shock at the sight he saw before him.

* You were standing there, next to her looking healthy if only a bit stressed.

* When you looked up and he locked eyes with you, he didn’t even think before he was wrapping his arms around you, burying his nose in your hair and taking in your scent.

* After some hesitation you returned the embrace, resting your head against his chest. 

”how?” He asked with a hoarse voice between his tears.

“I don’t know. All I know is that I woke up with these pointy ears and then I was being walked to your mother’s house. I explained who I was and just stayed with her.” 

"I don’t care how you became an elleth, I’m just glad I have you in my arms once more.”

* Neither of you could bear to part from the other but were forced to when his mother cleared her throat and you two pulled away sheepishly.

* There would be time enough to be with one another again, for now, there were things to do and people to greet. 

* When you two were finally married, it was only a small ceremony with a handful of people. But, Arien was shining brightly and the smiles of the people present made it known that it was a union blessed by the Valar. 

* At last, he was free of the oath and with you beside him, Maedhros was more than looking forward to starting his life over.


	10. Hc Maedhros trying to win back trust of s/o

* You refused to speak to him and Maedhros couldn’t say he blamed you.

* After his rescue from imprisonment, he couldn’t get himself to act the same. You tried to be patient, tried to help him but all he would do is lash out at you with no apology. Still you stayed with him and tolerated it, knowing how badly he was hurt.

* It wasn’t until he insulted your humanity, saying you were a short-lived human who didn’t know anything and would never understand that you had enough and requested your own room to stay in and began to ignore him.

* It wasn’t until a month passed that Maglor had enough and confronted his brother about his stupidity.

* After Maglor finally managed to get through to Maedhros, he didn’t waste time in going to find you, trying to figure out how he would apologise along the way. 

* Your reaction hurt a bit, but it was expected. You slammed the door shut as soon as you saw him and even locked it after you. 

* When you passed each other by on the hallway all you would say is “Good day Lord Maedhros” and continue on your way. 

* This went on for another month before Maglor had to step in again, this time to persuade you to talk to his brother.

* So one day you sat there in the garden, listening to Maedhros trying to apologise to you that you gave in and decided to give him another chance. 

* Your relationship isn’t the same as what it used to be, both of you impacted in some way by his imprisonment. 

* But you start from scratch, learning about each other again and at the end, your relationship is that much stronger for taking the time to start over. 


	11. Hc Maedhros losing s/o in the battle and trying to deal with her death.

* When he noticed that you were nowhere to be found, he wildly begins to search for you, fearing the worst. 

* But When He finds you, his fears are confirmed and he’s met with the sight of your body lying bloody and motionless on the ground. 

* He drops down next to you, his whole body shaking from fear.

* He gently cradles your body, as if afraid to wake you or cause you further harm. 

* He tries to get you to wake up, pleads for you to open your eyes, and when you don’t, the panic and terror begins to set in. 

* The pain is excruciating. He feels as if he can’t breathe and there’s only ringing in his ears.

* It isn’t until Maglor gently lays a hand on his shoulder and gives him a sad look, that he realises that you have passed and as you were human he would not see you ever again.

* That last thought causes him to break down into despair as he tries to comprehend what to do next. 

* You being ripped away from him is one of the major reasons he commits suicide later on. 

* In the meantime he is a shell of himself, running on basic emotions and not caring about anything in depth. 


	12. Scn Maedhros kissing his s/o for the first time

Winter descended over Himring once again, blanketing everything in white. It would have been beautiful if it wasn’t for the freezing temperatures which it brought with it. As a human you particularly felt this, but you didn’t let this show, you didn’t want to look weak in front of all these strong elves.

As a human, you had knowledge of human customs, as a result you did great work in the library archives and occasionally oversaw requests to borrow records from other locations. Maedhros, the elven Lord was nice enough to offer you a place in his halls after he found you wandering around lost last winter. Many of his own kind feared him, but you, even as a human admired him. There were only so many people that could go through what he did and still function.

You didn’t get to see the lord or your lord now, too often, with both of you being busy in your respective job roles, but the brief conversations you occasionally have with him were always pleasant.

And thinking of him, you saw familiar red hair coming around the corner. You smiled in greeting to which he returned.

“Y/n would you like to come with me onto a walk?” He asked suddenly.

You didn’t put too much thought into wondering why he wished to spend time with you, just accepted.

When you approached the stables later that day, he was already standing there, waiting. “I’m sorry, were you waiting long?” You bashfully asked.

“No I just came early, I didn’t want you to think that I wasn’t coming.” He held out his left arm and you linked yours through it.

As the day slowly drew to a near, the weather got even colder. Wearing nothing but a wooden dress and a simple cloak, you began to feel the cold under your skin almost instantly. You hugged yourself as a particularly strong gust of wind blew through you. Maedhros noticed and stopped. He took off his own thick fur and placed it over you. He brought a hand up to your cheek and frowned. “Y/n you’re freezing.” You shook your head trying to deny it. “I’m fine.” You heard him sigh and the next thing you know you’re being held against his chest. Your cheeks turned even redder if possible. “Lord Maedhros?” You shily asked. “Just Maedhros is fine.” The two of you continued like this in silence until you reached the gate and you insisted you could walk now. When Maedhros put you down you were standing incredibly close to each other. Maedhros was looking at you intently and you didn’t break away eye contact from him. When he leaned in you didn’t stop him and the next thing you know, his warm lips are on your cold ones. When he pulled away, you were gripping onto his tunic, trying not to fall on your shaky legs. He smiled at you before speaking, “y/n, please allow me to court you.” You nodded your affirmative still unable to find your voice.

Maedhros Just smiled and kissed you again.


	13. Scn Jealous/protective Maedhros

You were standing off at the side, taking a break. Maedhros was busy discussing some political issues with some of the dwarves from a nearby land, so you decided it would be best to leave him be. 

“What is this? A fair maiden all alone at such festivities? We can’t have that now can we.” You immediately stiffened and scowled at the man who was standing in front of you.

“Not alone, but with my husband, thank you very much.” You politely told him, trying to remain civil. The very appearance of the man set you on edge, you may have been a human but you were glad you no longer had to deal with a man like this. 

“Husband, you say? What kind of a man would leave a beauty like you behind? It is almost as if he doesn’t care. I’m sure he won’t mind me talking to you.” You gritted your teeth at the man’s persistence.

“First of all my husband is busy discussing important matters, secondly, although he does not mind my talking to people, he does mind when the person is being unpleasant and not respecting my personal space. Thirdly, I mind your talking to me so I bid you goodnight.” Your attempts to walk away from the guy seemed to be going nowhere as he grabbed your wrist and roughly yanks you back to him. 

“Listen-“ He doesn’t get to finish what he was going to say and you find yourself suddenly free. Looking up you saw that Maedhros was standing beside him looking unhappy with the situation. 

“I would appreciate it if you would leave my wife alone. She told you quite clearly she is not comfortable with you. I would advise you to walk away, now.” The man glared at Maedhros and stalked off, hopefully not to bother another woman. 

“Are you alright my love?” Maedhros asks you with concern in his voice. 

You smile and nod your head. “I’m just fine, just irritated at the forwardness of some people, nonetheless thank you for saving me. 

“Any day. So would it be forward of me to ask this fair maiden for a dance?” 

“I regret to inform you, kind sir, that I have a husband and on I love very dearly.” You replied playing along.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Your husband must be a very lucky man.” He replied with love clearly shining in his eyes.

You shook your head gently before replying, “not as lucky as his wife.” 

With that Maedhros leaned down and kissed you gently, portraying all the feelings the two of you could not put into words. 

You only had so little time together due to your mortality, but you made sure to make everyday count.


	14. Scn Maedhros placing his coat on s/o's shoulders

Prompt: “You’ll freeze if you stay out here.

As one of Himring’s healers and Maitimo’s wife, you didn’t hesitate in declaring that you will be accompanying them in the upcoming war. When you first declared this decision you were met with a less than impressed Maedhros.   
There were few things the two of you used to argue over, but upon his return from Angband his moods changed, he was not the same lighthearted Ellon you met, but one more darkened in the mood. He attempted to push you away, saying he doesn’t deserve you and that you’re wasting your life by being with him; this hurt and it hurt badly. But even through that, you made it clear you’re not going to leave his side and you hoped he was beginning to see that. But when you told him you’ll be joining them as their healer, he immediately protested against it, saying it was far too dangerous and you could end up hurt if not killed. The more you held your ground and refused to back down, the angrier he got until he eventually bid you do as you please and stormed off; you won, but at what cost?

You’ve been wondering that since he left and haven’t stopped even as you made camp. Being unable to sleep, you sat down in front of the fire to think. The Ellon on the night watch relented and let you stay. He was currently observing an area further off so that left you to your own company.   
You shivered violently for what must have been the hundredth time in the few hours you sat there. Winter was fast approaching and the night was cold, getting under your bones and leaving you in a struggle to warm yourself up. There were times like these that you cursed your human body and slightly envied the resilience of the elves.   
You brought your arms around yourself and ducked your head in between your shoulders in an attempt to ward off some of the chill. You left your cloak in your tent, thinking it wasn’t cold enough and was now regretting that decision. 

All of a sudden you felt a large and thick fabric enclose your body, shielding you from the cold.  
“You’ll freeze if you stay out here.” A familiar voice said disapprovingly.  
You looked up to see Maedhros with an unhappy look on his face.

“Mae. What are you doing here?” You softly asked. You haven’t spoken since your argument about a week back, so you were unsure of what to do.

“I came to see you in your tent, but you weren’t there. One of the soldiers saw you head off in this direction so I came to search for you.” You silently nodded at that explanation.

“Y/n” you looked up at him at the mention of your name. “I wanted to apologise for my actions. You’ve got to understand that I’m only trying to keep you safe and by you coming here, I can’t guarantee that. It worries me greatly that I let you walk into the outskirts of a battlefield, even though I know that even if I locked you in your room and had guards stand outside, you would still find a way to escape.” You both quietly laughed at that, knowing it was true. “I’m not going to send you back, no matter how much I feel like doing that. So at the very least, promise me that you will stay as far away from the main battle as possible, I’ll feel slightly better knowing you’re here. I’ll be leaving a few guards behind to ensure everyone’s safety in case of an attack. How do these conditions sound? 

You smiled up at him and nodded “those sound reasonable enough, I promise to try a stay safe. “   
Suddenly Maedhros drew you into his arms and pressed his nose into your hair. 

“Valar, I missed you so much. Please come back to my tent, the longer I’m away from you, the more concerned I get about you.” You nodded without hesitation. 

“I missed you as well, but I was too proud to offer an apology for what I believe is the right cause. Can we put this behind us and just enjoy the few days we have together before you march out?”  
In response, he gently kissed you and then picked you up and started walking towards his tent.

“We can, but first I’m bringing you inside before you make yourself sick in this freezing night.” 


	15. Scn Maedhros realising he is in love

Maedhros watched y/n with a smile on his face. sick with a cold and she still wouldn’t lay down to rest and instead was trying to continue to work, her hand slowly writing across the paper in front of her. He was amazed you even managed to write as you kept sneezing every few minutes. But he realised that this was what he loved the most about her, her dedication to help others and improve herself no matter what setbacks were in her way. Having watched you sneeze for the hundredth time, Maedhros sighs and moves from his place in the doorway.

When he was standing in front of her desk, he put a bookmark in the book before gently closing it to get her attention.  
“I think you’ve done enough for today.” He cut off any protests she was going to make about having her book taken away.   
“Y/n you’re I’ll. anyone can see that just by looking at you. If you don’t rest, your body stands no chance of getting any better. Also, you’re only human, you getting worse can have very bad consequences on your health.  
“But I’m honestly fine! I just look worse than I feel! There’s so much work to do so the sooner I get back to it the sooner I can finish it!” She protested back, although rather weakly in her current condition.   
Deciding the only way that y/n was going to leave this desk was through force, Maedhros went around and hooking his arms under her knees and behind her shoulders, he lifted her into his arms. 

It was like this that he carried a still protesting y/n into her room.  
“Now you’ll stay here until you get your rest and I will be right next to you to make sure you get it.”  
True to his word, Maedhros stayed with her until she fell asleep from exhaustion. It was small things like this that Maedhros loved about her and wouldn’t trade for anything. 


	16. Maedhros kissing his s/o for the first time

Winter descended over Himring once again, blanketing everything in white. It would have been beautiful if it wasn’t for the freezing temperatures which it brought with it. As a human, you particularly felt this, but you didn’t let this show, you didn’t want to look weak in front of all these strong elves. 

As a human, you had knowledge of human customs, as a result you did great work in the library archives and occasionally oversaw requests to borrow records from other locations. Maedhros, the elven Lord was nice enough to offer you a place in his halls after he found you wandering around lost last winter. Many of his own kind feared him, but you, even as a human admired him. There were only so many people that could go through what he did and still function.   
You didn’t get to see the lord or your lord now, too often, with both of you being busy in your respective job roles, but the brief conversations you occasionally have with him were always pleasant. 

And thinking of him, you saw familiar red hair coming around the corner. You smiled in greeting to which he returned. 

“Y/n would you like to come with me onto a walk?” He asked suddenly.

You didn’t put too much thought into wondering why he wished to spend time with you, just accepted. 

When you approached the stables later that day, he was already standing there, waiting. 

“I’m sorry, were you waiting long?” You bashfully asked. 

“No I just came early, I didn’t want you to think that I wasn’t coming.” He held out his left arm and you linked yours through it. 

As the day slowly drew to a near, the weather got even colder. Wearing nothing but a wooden dress and a simple cloak, you began to feel the cold under your skin almost instantly. You hugged yourself as a particularly strong gust of wind blew through you. Maedhros noticed and stopped. He took off his own thick fur and placed it over you. He brought a hand up to your cheek and frowned.

“Y/n you’re freezing.”

You shook your head trying to deny it.   
“I’m fine.”

You heard him sigh and the next thing you know you’re being held against his chest. Your cheeks turned even redder if possible. 

“Lord Maedhros?” You shily asked.

“Just Maedhros is fine.” 

The two of you continued like this in silence until you reached the gate and you insisted you could walk now.  
When Maedhros put you down you were standing incredibly close to each other.   
Maedhros was looking at you intently and you didn’t break away eye contact from him. When he leaned in you didn’t stop him and the next thing you know, his warm lips are on your cold ones.  
When he pulled away, you were gripping onto his tunic, trying not to fall on your shaky legs. 

He smiled at you before speaking, “y/n, please allow me to court you.”  
You nodded your affirmative still unable to find your voice.   
Maedhros Just smiled and kissed you again.


	17. Maedros finding out his crush is engaged to one of his brothers

Maedhros watched y/n laughing with Maglor with a tight feeling in his chest. He was happy that she would be with someone who would take care of her, but sad knowing that he would never have the right to call her his. The three of them have known each other since they were elflings, but as time went on, Maedhros began to see her less like a friend and more like someone he wished to spend his life with. There was a time when he thought he stood a chance with her, all of them spent so much time with each other and she never showed interest in being around anyone else except him and Maglor. But that was until he realised that his brother liked her too. It was clear from the way he would look at her and the hints he began to give. 

“Maitimo! I’m glad to see you!” she happily greeted, unaware of his inner turmoil.

Maedhros smiles and bends down to kiss her on the cheek. “I wouldn’t miss your and my brother’s special day for anything. You look beautiful.”

Her smile brightened at the compliment.   
“Thank you.” 

“Now, that you’ve greeted me, there’s a whole hall of people waiting to offer congratulations. If you don’t start making rounds now you’ll never get through all these people.” Maedhros said shooing y/n in the direction of the other guests.

“I suppose you are right. I hope you enjoy the rest of the festivities,” she said as she went off in search of someone.

Maedhros turned to his left as he heard Maglor approach.

“Enjoying your celebrations brother?” Maedhros asked.

Maglor gave a small smile, “I am.” And the hesitantly he added, ”and yourself?”

“Well enough.”

“Maedhros, I know you love y/n. I suppose I always knew. I waited for a while, waiting to see if you would make a move on your feelings; but you never did. Because of that, I took the opportunity. But even now, sometimes I wonder if that was the right decision if I should have waited longer, if-“

Maedhros cut his brother off “Maglor, y/n loves you. I could see it all those years ago too. She sees me as a good friend and nothing more. I didn’t make any attempts as I knew where her feelings lay.” Seeing as his words weren’t reaching his brother, Maedhros places s hand on his shoulder.

“Maglor, trust me. Besides that, is today not your day to celebrate? Why don’t you go and find y/n, she went off to speak to some of the guests.” 

With a last good glance at Maedhros Maglor nodded and turned to walk away, “Maedhros, thank you.”

With that he disappeared into the crowd of guests, leaving Maedhros with his thoughts. 


	18. Maedhros finding out his crush is fatally injured

When he received the news that you were brought to the hospital wing with serious injuries he immediately runs there, desperate to see you for himself. But the sight that greeted him wasn’t a pleasant one; you were lying pale on the bed, covered in sweat, blood, and breathing erratically. One of the healers spotted him and with a tight expression made his way over to his still frozen form in the doorway.

“Milord a word please.” He said gesturing outside to the hallway.   
Maedhros vaguely felt himself nod before following, his thoughts filled with you.  
“Will she be alright?! Please tell me that she will live!” He heard himself desperately plead more than ask of the healer who remained looking at him solemnly.  
“I’m afraid she’s too badly injured. She is slowly fading, the only thing that we are now able to do is ease her passing. She’s been given a concoction to numb her, stopping her from being in agony. She most likely won’t make it through the night, you can stay with her, offer her comfort so she doesn’t feel afraid. Unfortunately, that’s the only thing left to do.” With a bow, he left for another room to oversee more patients.

Maedhros just stood there, frozen and feeling sick, trying to process the news.   
He felt detached from his body, his soul feeling tormented and his body reacting on instinct. He slowly made his way to your bed and was briefly glad when you turned to look at him.  
“Maedhros, I’m sorry, I didn’t want things to go like this.” You barely managed to say before your body was overcome with a coughing fit that left you wheezing for breath.   
Maedhros gently helped you to change to your side, trying to make you feel more comfortable. “Don’t speak, just relax alright?” Maedhros attempted to soothe you.  
“I love you, but I hope that you can still find happiness elsewhere.” You finished and smiled at him, trying to comfort him as well.   
Afterward, you gave in to his wishes and soon felt yourself drifting off; Maedhros gently caressing your hair putting you at ease and easing some of your fear.   
He stayed by your side until eventually, halfway through the night, he felt your hand go limp in his and he knew that you had passed to Mandos’ halls. Only then did he allow the grief of your death to wash over him.


	19. Maedhros's s/o taking part in kinslaying with him

You could smell the blood spilled around you and hear the sounds of battle raging around. No one ever thought that they would see the day that kin would turn against kin and yet, here you were, fighting against the elves of Alqualondë; spilling their blood just as they were spilling yours.

You didn’t know where Maedhros or the rest of his family was, you were too busy trying to fend off coming attacks. You heard an elf come up beside you, sword raised high, without even thinking now you stabbed him and watched him fall dead. Looking down at the dead elf you couldn’t help but feel a bit sick, wondering whether someone would miss him. This momentary distraction caused you to stop following the pattern of the battle and before you knew it, you were grabbed from behind and had a knife pressed against your throat.  
“I do not enjoy killing an Elleth, drop your weapon and I will let you go.” The elf said into your ear.  
  
You attempted to kick him in response to this as you had no weapon on you that you could use, but the elf only strengthened his grip on you. you felt trickles of blood run down your throat as the blade was pressed tighter against your neck and you tensed, suddenly all too aware of your situation and you felt fear wash over you for the first time since this battle began. Just as you felt the first touch of the blade starting to cut deeper than the surface of your skin, the pressure of the blade loosened and your captor fell to the ground with a thud. You shakily took in deep gasps of air and looked behind you. Maedhros was standing there with his sword drawn and covered in blood with a dark look on his face. He silently asked you if you were alright and seeing you nod, you both returned to the battle for the ships; there would be time for comfort later, priority was to survive and not think.

As you were finally sitting on one of the ships that would bear you to middle earth, you put your face in your hands and attempted to suppress your tears. Suddenly you were drawn into a familiar embrace and you leaned your head against his chest and clutched at his tunic.   
“Shh, I’ve got you, you’re fine.” He soothed as he rested his head on top of yours. “Y/n I need to clean that cut on your neck, we can’t take a chance that it will get infected.” You lightly nodded your head and straightened up to allow him better access to your neck. You took in a sharp gasp at the stinging pain when Maedhros ran the cloth gently over your cuts; whatever herbs were in there stung badly. You saw him wince at your display of pain and he grasped your hand in his to offer you some comfort. Once your wound was cleaned he bandaged it up to give it the pressure to heal. He drew you into his embrace again and suddenly all the events of the day caught up with you and you started to cry into Maedhros’ chest. 

“It’s alright y/n, I’ve got you. I’ll keep you safe, whatever comes our way, I’ll keep you safe, I promise you this.” You were too exhausted and afraid to do anything else except nod and continue to cry out the rest of your tears against him. You didn’t know what the future in the new land held for you, but you would trust Maedhros, you loved him after all and would follow him anywhere.


	20. Maedhros's s/o suffering ptsd

Maedhros felt you suddenly sit up in the bed and heard your ragged breathing as your sweat covered form tried to regain her bearings. 

Maedhros didn’t hesitate before he drew you into his arms, resting his head on yours.

“Shh, I’m here, you’re safe. Nobody is able to reach you here, I’m here to make sure of that.” He soothed as he brushed your sweat-drenched hair from your head. He gently laid the both of you back down into the bed. Soon he heard your breaths slow and turn gentler, showing you have fallen asleep. Maedhros sighed heavily, this was a common occurrence now since they came to Arda. You would wake up either gasping for breath or screaming, but you always looked around the room wildly, as if expecting someone to appear.

This troubled him because he hated to see you in pain and he didn’t know how to help you. Night after night he would hold you while you clung to him, clung to him as if he was the only thing keeping you from falling apart in the shadows of the night. 

During the day it was the same, you went from being a lively Elleth who happily spoke with anyone, to a ghost of yourself. You didn’t talk unless the situation forced you to and you avoided people as much as possible. Maedhros noticed that whenever you were surrounded by people you started to struggle to breathe and your whole form tensed up. He stayed by your side as much as possible, but there were and would be times when he couldn’t be there and that frustrated him. He wanted you to know that you were safe, but he didn’t know how to show that to you. Then, looking at the empty teapot you had on the table, he got an idea, he wouldn’t know how to help until he talked it over with you. That should help him to get an idea of what your fears truly are about and from there he would be able to help you. His mind was made up, first thing tomorrow he would speak with you.

He set up a table with tea and then walked with you to it. Today you barely spoke and had a vacant look in your eyes which worried Maedhros greatly. He feared that if this were to continue that you may eventually fade and that was something he could not bear the thought of. 

“Y/n, how are you? you’ve been rather quiet for some time now. I am your husband, I wish to help you, but I’m unable to do that if I do not know how. Please speak to me.” He said as he grasped your hand in his on top of the table. 

You looked at him in shock, you didn’t realise your fear led you to withdraw from the very person who you could depend on no matter what. 

“I’m sorry.” You said quietly with your eyes downcast. “I didn’t mean to avoid you, or anyone else for that matter. But since Alqualondë I can’t sleep, the faces of all those who were killed keep haunting me! Their eyes are scorning me, telling me I have no right to live when they are dead! Then there is the curse of Mandos, I’m terrified of just what is in store for us in this foreign land. I keep wondering who else will lose their life? I don’t want to lose you! That is why I have started to fear people, I now know just how easy it is for them to turn on one another!” You gasped out through heavy breathing and Maedhros was by your side in an instant, laying a hand on your shoulder while his other didn’t let go of the hand he was holding. 

"Listen to me, There is no curse! The Valar were merely trying to frighten us with their talk. We may be in a new land, but I am not going anywhere and I am most certainly not allowing anything to happen to you. Do you doubt my skill in protecting the one I love? We can’t avoid the spilling of blood, there are those who made their choice to stand in our way and so will pay for it. I will never abandon you willingly. I know you fear the unknown but I’m here by your side, draw strength from me when you need it for it pains me to see you suffer so in silence. Do you see?” Maedhros asked as he earnestly stared into your eyes.

You stared at him in surprise, but eventually nodded.“I’m sorry, I really am.” You whispered as tears began to slip down your face. Maedhros just kneeled next to you and held you, offering silent comfort.

He meant every word he said, it would be over his dead body that harm would befall you and neither would he willingly leave your side. Yet, what neither of you realised, was that there were circumstances beyond anyone’s control and promises made could not always be kept, for the hand of evil controlled fate.


	21. Maedhros NSWF Scn

As you woke up, you shivered from the chili breeze which passed over your skin from a nearby open window. In your half-asleep state, you tried to ignore it and laid back into the pillows seeking warmth. After a few moments of failing to get back to sleep, you turned over seeking familiar warmth only to be met with a cold bed. Sighing you sat up, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. Your husband may not be in bed, but you had a pretty good idea of where to find him. Putting on a light night robe, she walked over to the open window and shut it before lighting a candle. An elf would have no issues seeing in the dark, but as she was human, her eyesight was no match for theirs and she needed light to see the way. She closed the door behind her and made her way across the hall to her husband’s office.  
When you reached the door of the office you didn’t knock and instead walked in as quietly as you could. Sure enough, he was there, hunched over his desk, working on a pile of papers and looking tired.

“Mae?” You gently called out to him, hoping not to startle him.  
At the sound of his name, he looked up at you, surprise showing on his face, “y/n? What are you doing here?”  
You came to stand beside him, placing the candle you were holding carefully on the desk and away from the paperwork. The robe you wore was very thin and despite the thick nightdress you wore you still shivered at the coldness of the room, wrapping your arms around yourself in an attempt to keep warm.  
Medhros quickly noticed this and pulled you into his arms, “You’re freezing.” He muttered disapprovingly and held you tighter, in an attempt to warm you up with his body heat. Although you weren’t short, he was almost eight-foot and covered with muscle, making your frame look small and frail in comparison; it was at times like this that it had its advantages though. “What are you doing up? It’s the middle of the night.” He pulled away slightly to look at you.

“I woke up because the room and the bed were cold and then I noticed you were gone so I came to find you. Will, you not return to bed with me? You need rest from constant work and the bed feels cold without you.” You finished looking hopefully at him. You knew the importance of his work and helped whenever and wherever you could, but you knew there was more to him being awake tonight than paperwork. Ever since Fingon brought him back from the dark lord he was often plagued with nightmares, some nights worse than others.   
He didn’t reply instantly, just nuzzled his nose into your hair, inhaling your scent. “Yes, let us go. I’m sorry I left you alone.” With that, he leaned over the desk, blowing out the candles, and picked you up into his arms.

Once in your bedroom, Maedhros didn’t put you down and instead leaned down to kiss you, gently and softly until you leaned into him, deepening it. He gently laid you down on the bed and started trailing kisses down your neck, causing warmth to spread through your body. He slowly took of your robe and started pushing away the fabric of your nightgown, allowing his lips better access to your skin. Once you were bare of any cloth covering you, you started undressing Maedhros who was still fully dressed; you were grateful he was wearing nightclothes which made the task much simpler. Once you were both completely bare, his lips returned to yours with rising passion and his hand started to roam over your body, caressing every inch. Once his hand made his way over your breasts, applying just a bit more pressure as they passed over the sensitive area of your nipples, you sighed and leaned your head back against the pillows, from the pleasantness of the sensations. Soon his lips left yours and replaced his hand on your breasts, sucking and gently biting on the already hardened peaks, causing you to moan and bury your hands in his hair, in an attempt to keep him there. You could feel his hand sliding down your leg, coming closer to there area which was heating up from his ministrations. Teasingly, he gently runs his hand over your bundle of nerves, causing you to whimper and moan out in impatience. From there he runs his fingers down your outer walls, opening them and collecting the wetness gathering there. Soon, he pushed a finger inside, massaging it against your inner walls, causing you to cry out in surprise and pleasure. Soon he pushed another finger and made a scissoring motion, causing sparks of pleasure to shoot through your body. Your breath was coming out in short gasps now and you attempted to thrust into his hand, but he withdrew his fingers, causing you to groat at the loss of the touch.

“P-please! Mae!” You stuttered out through your breathlessness, wanting to feel him inside you.  
He leaned down and captured your lips with his, before pulling away and leaving his forehead resting against yours, his hot breath fanning over your face. He gripped your hips with his one hand, using the stump of the other to support himself on the bed. He lined himself up with your entrance and swiftly pushed in, sliding in with ease due to the wetness present. You both groaned at the feeling of being connected with each other. As he pulled out and pushed back in, you couldn’t help but cry out at the intense pleasure it shot through you. Maedhros kept thrusting his hips against yours, gently and steadily as he feared to hurt you with being so much larger than you.   
“Mae! Harder! Please!” Trying to show him you wanted-no needed to feel him move faster against your walls, especially as he was hitting the sport inside you that caused you to cry out continuously.

Maedhros looked at you warily, but at your pleading expression, and a flush present on your face, he pulled out and thrust back in with more force, causing the both of you to cry out from the pleasure. As his thrusts got faster and he kept hitting that spot inside you, your voice increased in volume as you drew closer and closer to your pleasure. You could feel Maedhros’s thrusts becoming sloppier, symbolising he was close to his release as well. With one final well-aimed thrust, your walls constricted and you cried out as pleasure washed over you, and coupled with Maedhros’ swift thrusts, you found yourself writhing in bliss. With a final thrust, Maedhros came, burying his head in your neck to take in your scent, while the two of you rode out your pleasure, causing aftershocks of pleasure to shoot through you at the remaining sensitivity.  
Eventually, Maedhros pulled out and drew you into his arms so your head was resting on his chest.”Are you warmer now?” He asked teasingly as he drew the bedsheets over you both. You made a noise in agreement, too spent from the recent activity to talk. He smiled at your asleep form and kissed you once more, before giving in to much-needed sleep.


	22. Maglor Headcanons

*He would often pull all-nighters when inspiration struck him, determined to capture the new song in its full brilliance. This often ended up with a room full of papers thrown everywhere and a disheveled, half-asleep Maglor the next day. 

*He favors wearing clothes in blues and silver as they are his favorite colors.

*If he loves someone, he loves them unconditionally there is only that person in his heart, he only has eyes for that person and if something were to happen to them, he would carry the grief with him like chains, it would only be a half-lived life for him.

*He loves children and wants a family- not as large as the one he grew up in but he would love 2 or 3 children.

*He loves all of his brothers but is the closest to Maedhros. They are the closest in age and also spent all those years playing parents to their younger brothers as they were raising them. 

*Excellent st strategy. In fact, may just be the best brother in military tactics. Don’t let his innocent appearance and great musical talent fool you, he can be as ruthless as Celegorm and Curufin.

*After everything took place and he is left alone after throwing the Silmaril into the sea, he considered drowning himself to bring a final end to everything, but couldn’t get himself to do it. So he wanders the shores in hopes of finding a sign from the Valar on what he should do; kill himself and enter Mandos to face judgment or enter Valinor alive and face the judgment of both the people and Valar.

*He hasn’t taken a ship back to Valinor for many reasons. But most of all the reason is that he is ashamed to face his mother after all the cruel deeds which he has done. They brought her enough pain by leaving and swearing the oath, but he doesn’t wish to cause her more pain by coming back and allowing people to then talk badly of her.

*He can’t cook. His mother tried to teach him and so did his father and Maedhros too, but with no luck. He is capable of burning water and often forgets about the food altogether when inspiration strikes and he hurried to write it down, leaving the food to turn into charcoal. Eventually, he was banned from entering the kitchen or handling the cooking of food.

*However, after he was left to wander the shoreline on his own, he managed to learn on his own to put simple dishes such as stew together from desperation.

*While in his self-proclaimed exile he often wished to track down Elros and Elrond and see what life they made for themselves but is too ashamed to face them. Not seeing Elros and comforting Elrond after his passing is one of his biggest regrets.

*When He threw the silmaril into the sea, he felt pure relief, that was the first time in a long time that he has felt like he was a step to being freed from the forsaken oath he swore.


	23. Maglor Relationship Headcanons

*He loves having his s/o company around, it’s relaxing being able to do things together.

*Will often take inspiration from little day to day activities his s/o does and compose songs for them.

*He loves days where he and his s/o can just relax; him composing new songs or just playing old ones, while his s/o does her own thing next to him.

*Evening walks around the garden, arms linked together while you talk about your days, are another favourite way of his to spend time together.

*Mindful of your well-being but not as overprotective as some of his brothers. Maglor will watch out for you to make sure you’re taking care of yourself but won’t death glare anyone unless necessary.

*Would really love to have a family with his s/o one day.


	24. Maglor NSFW Headcanons

*A slow and sensual lover will take his time pleasuring his s/o.

*Doesn’t bother to bring himself pleasure on his own as he’d rather enjoy it with you. 

*He prefers to do it mainly in his bedroom as he can lock the door and have the time and privacy to properly make you feel good.

*Takes the time to get to know his s/o’s body right from the start. Learning to play them as well as his harp. Seeing what actions provide the best sounds.

*Not particularly loud. The only real noises he does produce are pants and gasps. He prefers to hear his partner make the noises.

*Will provide plenty of foreplay first to make sure that his partner is nice and ready for him before he even tried to think about finding his own pleasure too.

*Although he’s gentle about it, he will make you go for a few rounds, pleasuring you until you are spent and barely able to walk the next day.

*If you want him to be less gentle with you, you have to be insistent and even then it will take a while before he even considers it.

*Refuses to do anything that will cause you harm or pain of any kind. He might be a seasoned warrior but you are precious to him and he refuses to lay a wrong finger on you.

*Has a slight breeding kink so will always come inside you. He grew up with six younger brothers, he would love children to take care of.

*Enjoys kissing your stomach afterward as if inviting life to start inside and also gently keeps a hand on your stomach while you sleep.

*The aftermath is just as intimate with him as the act itself. He will pull your naked body close and keep you wrapped gently in his arms. Running his hands over your skin or playing with your hair as he watches you drift off to sleep.


	25. Scn Maglor singing to anxious human reader

It has been a while since you have been taken on as a ward of Maglor. You were merely but a woman who was barely past her teen years back then and now you have matured and grown into your body. As well as your body changing, your feelings for the raven-haired Ellon have changed as well. 

You remember he started singing to you to help relieve your anxiety as back then you were scared of your own shadow. It’s been years since you have felt afraid, but you feared what the upcoming war would bring. You sighed and blew out your bedside candle, settling into your bed in hopes of finding a reprieve in dreams. 

You opened your eyes from the darkness and saw mayhem raging around you. Darkness’ monsters were scattered left and right and the plain was soaked in blood and littered with bodies; both friend a foe. You didn’t know what you were doing here, you felt useless, you weren’t a fighter. You suddenly heard a growl behind you and you slowly turned, only to come face to face with a gruesome face of rotting flesh. Too stunned to scream you started backtracking, hoping to put as much of a distance between you and that thing as possible. All of a sudden you slip and fall on your back. looking down you shudder as you realised you have landed in a puddle of blood. You raised your head and saw the creature lift his weapon up. As he slashed it down you closed your eyes and screamed. 

Maglor was absently playing on his harp and gazing out of the window when he heard the scream. He knew that it was you so he rushed to your room expecting the worst. When he rushed through your door, he saw you sitting up in bed, soaked in sweat and breathing heavily. He slowly walked up to you and gently sat down behind you, maneuvering your body so that you could rest your head against his chest. 

“Shh, it is alright y/n. No one can hurt you here. Do you wish to talk about it?” You shook your head, you weren’t ready to re-live your nightmare. Accepting your decision, Maglor pulled you closer and started to sing to calm you down, like when you first arrived here. 

“Maglor?” You turned your head to look at him.

“Hmm?” 

“Thank you, for always being here I appreciate it. “

He smiled and leaned down to kiss your hair. He savored your scent and rested his head on top of yours. He couldn’t deny that his feelings have changed as he has seen you grow. 

“Y/n?” 

“Yes?”

“You have been here with me for some time now and I do not know whether you return these feelings, but I love you. I’m glad of your company here and of the peaceful moments, we have shared. Would you allow me to court you?” He held his breath in anticipation as he looked down at you. 

Your eyes went wide, but your heart sped up at the request. “Yes! Yes, I would love that! I’ve felt the same for a long time now, but I am a human and I didn’t think you’d feel the same.” You hang your head sadly.

“I don’t care that you are a human. Now that we both return each other’s feelings we can forget the time which was lost and look forward to the future.” With that, he leaned down and joined his lips to yours.


	26. Maglor Meeting Future s/o in fore pt 1

It could always be worse, is what you try to tell yourself as you walk around what you’re pretty sure are circles within the woods. Firstly, it’s not raining or freezing and two, you’re not hungry, at least not yet. As you walk towards one direction you begin to hear faint singing, hoping you’re on your way to find civilisation or at the very least some form of help, you decide to head towards it. 

That idea proved to be more difficult than you first thought, as for someone who wasn’t used to walks or hikes in the forest, the place was as good as deadly. You could barely hear the singing anymore and exhaustion was weighing you down. The last thought that crossed your mind was that at least you would die listening to that angelic singing, you didn’t really feel you were deserving of heaven, but if it meant listening to that singing all day you wouldn’t complain. 

Maglor was finishing up his latest composition, which he found inspiration for within the nature around him and decided to head back to his keep, it was getting late and he didn’t feel like encountering orcs. What caught him by surprise when he was riding back is that there, on the ground, was an unconscious form of what appeared to be a female. He knew the risks of bringing a stranger into their domain, but there was a part of him which couldn’t just leave someone to the mercy of the orcs, let alone a woman; he could just imagine his mother’s disapproving look at the idea of leaving her here. 

Halting his horse he got off and told him to stay. He slowly approached the unconscious figure, knelt and gently turned her over. She was breathing and didn’t appear to have any visible wounds on her, so he guessed she must have collapsed from exhaustion. What caught his attention was that even by the race of men she appeared to be young and rather attractive. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he gently picked her up and placed her in front of himself on the horse, with that he made for the gap of Maglor. 

When you came to, you noticed that you were no longer in the forest, but sleeping on a large bed in a simple room. There were a pitcher and glass with water which you immediately filled up and drunk, feeling like you haven’t drunk in ages. The door opened to reveal an elf? You awkwardly stared at the woman and her pointed ears in confusion. You didn’t know if you have offended her somehow because her eyes widened when they landed on you and she immediately turned around and closed the door behind her. You didn’t have long to figure or what happened as the door suddenly opened revealing the woman elf and a taller elf man, who was pretty handsome, standing next to her.

After he said something to the woman next to him, she bowed and left. He smiled and started moving towards you, but you tensed up, unsure of what his intentions were. He noticed this and stopped, a frown making its way onto his face, he then said something to you in a strange lyrical language. Seeing your confusion he spoke again and you were relieved that you could understand him now.

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

“Where am I and who are you?” You asked sharply, wary of trusting this stranger.

He sighed before speaking again “I’m Maglor. I found you collapsed in the forest and took you back with me so the healers could take a look at you. You’re currently in my realm.”

You stared at him in shock, hoping that this was some strange dream your brain is playing out while you’re unconscious. 

Seeing his solemn expression you quickly realised he was serious and with that sentence you would later realise that you were there to stay and would never see your home again.


	27. Maglor Meeting Future s/o in fore pt 2

You looked out the window and sighed, remembering how you got here and how you met your lord, that was all those years ago and you still haven't physically changed. You took up work as one of the cooks; it was hard work especially if feasts were coming up, but you didn't complain, you loved your job and it held plenty of opportunities to invent new dishes. 

"Y/n! I need you to bring this to the training grounds!" The head cook shouted over the noise, pointing at a large basket sat on a stool.

You nodded picking up the basket, not bothering to take off your apron, expecting to be right back.

The training ground was busy as always, elves and elleths alike practicing. You weren't sure who the food was for, but you saw the captain of the guard and decided to ask him instead. 

He noticed you approaching and happily waved at you.

"What have you got there y/n?" He said pointing at the basket.

"I was told to bring this over, but I don't actually know who it is for." You explain with a frown on your face.

"Ah I know who that's for, there's a group of scouts which is supposed to come back soon, so the food is for them. At the very least food to hold them out until dinner.” 

You silently nodded your head, placing the basket next to you and looked to the sky. It was so very different and blue compared to where you came from and despite your years here it still took your breath away. Suddenly you noticed a figure moving towards you and upon closer inspection, you noticed it was Lord Maglor. You nudged Elweard with your elbow and motioned towards the figure of your lord. He immediately stood up and respectfully bowed to his lord, with you following suit.

Lord Maglor looked momentarily surprised, you thought when he noticed you at the training grounds, but quickly turned his attention back to Elweard.

“Elweard, I would like a report of the scouts’ expedition once they’ve returned. When you’ve written it up please bring it to me in my office.” His gaze then lingered on you a while longer, looking as if he wished to say something, but instead he turned and began walking back.

"No rest for you huh?" You lightheartedly asked your friend.

"I wouldn't worry about that, more importantly, what is going on between you and the lord?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

You immediately went red in the face, "W-what? Nothing! Nothing at all!" You attempted to deny, shaking your arms wildly.

"Hmm, with the way he's been looking at you I wouldn't say that that is nothing. You like him, don't you?" At that last sentence, if possible you went even redder.

"M-maybe a little. But it wouldn't do anyone any good. He is a lord and I'm a girl from practically nowhere." You hang your head sadly. All of a sudden you feel a hand rest on your head.

"I wouldn't say that there's no chance, I've seen the way that he looks at you.” 

"Well that's your opinion, I'm going to be going before the head cook comes after me." With that, you brushed yourself off and walked back towards the building.

Little did you know that Elweard decided to scheme a bit on your behalf.


	28. Maglor Meeting Future s/o in fore pt 3

It was evening when Elweard went to drop off his report and when he decided to push a bit into the relationship their lord has with y/n.

"Milord, what do you think of y/n?"

Maglor's head shot up and his eyes narrowed at the captain in front of him, confirming some of his suspicions.

"She's a hard worker and doesn't warrant suspicion after all this time she's spent here. Unless there's something else you would like to imply?"

He straightened and faced his lord, "I'm saying that even though you may be my lord if you refuse to make a move on y/n then she may be taken away from you." With that he left, leaving his threat hanging in the air. He knew that y/n only saw him as a friend, but he would still try to win her affection if his lord would not make a move.

After Elweard left, Maglor sat there in his office for a while, thinking about the words his captain just said. He did notice him and y/n being rather close these days and felt the stirring of jealousy within himself. Despite her being human, even one that for some reason didn't age, it looked like there was a very real threat of her being stolen away by another elf if he didn't do something soon. 

Having made up his mind, he made his way to the kitchens, determined to talk to you and show his interest to those around him so they would back off.

When he arrived, he asked for you and you went out to meet him, trying to figure out what you've done to warrant him going to see you in person. 

"Y/n I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me after you finish your shift?" He asked you with a smile. 

Your eyes grew wide at the suggestion, but you quickly composed yourself and nodded with an equal smile. "I would love to."

"Then I will wait for you by the back door to the gardens after your shift." Then he took your hand and pressed his lips to it,"until tonight then." 

After he left, you were barely able to focus on your work, much to the grief of the head cook as more than one dish suffered from your lack of concentration’ but you were too stressed about why he would wish to invite you for a walk, to think about the dishes. You liked him so you weren't displeased, but it was definitely not displeasing. Having enough, the head cook made you leave early, leaving you time to get changed into a normal dress and straight after, you headed to the back gate, only to see Lord Maglor already there.

"Milord" you greeted him as you inclined your head in greeting.

"Good evening y/n, shall we?" he asked as he held out his arm to you. You linked yours through his in acceptance.

It was a while of small conversation until you finally mustered up the courage to ask why he invited you out this evening.

"Milord, is there a specific reason you wished for my company tonight?" You asked while nervously looking up at him.

He unlinked your arms and replaced it by grasping your hand in his.

"Y/n, I asked you on a walk with me tonight because I've been made to realise something. I care for you, I have for a while now but failed to act on it. Y/n, would you please allow me to court you?"

Although taken off guard, your eyes lit up and you nodded enthusiastically, not trusting your voice. 

Maglor's expectant expression softened into a smile and he brushed a stray strand of hair that came loose from your nodding. “I’m glad, I feared that you may not feel the same way which is why I stalled on telling you. But now I have time to make up for that.” With that, he leaned down and captured your lips in his. When you broke apart for air, he pulled you into his embrace and the two of you stayed that way for a while, content and looking forward to the future.


	29. Celegorm NSFW Headcanons With His S/O

*Loves giving oral. He loves your scent as it is, but being between your legs drives him wild. 

*He will very slowly start licking you before he grows more aggressive and is full-on drinking and sucking your nether lips. 

*Possessive. Leaves love bites in clear sight where everyone can see them and know who you belong to. 

*Insatiable. He can last several rounds and go more than once in a day. He loves the heat between your legs.

*Because of that, sometimes he won’t bother to pull out, like at night where he can just fall asleep with you like that. Then continue again in the morning.

*Can also be surprisingly gentle. When he knows you are down or something is bothering you, he will be gentle and focus on drawing out your pleasure rather than reaching it quickly in numerous rounds.

*Will be willing to try any position known to any race. 

*Has a bad habit of being too strong and leaving nasty bruises on your body. He is trying and slowly improving at being gentler.

*Loves coming inside you and watching his seed drip out. 

*He's rough and wild but will stop immediately if you’re in pain or uncomfortable.

*Has a thing for doing it anywhere in the wild, be it in the woods or by a riverbank. To him, it offers the next best privacy to his room as he can take you as hard as he wants and not have to worry about being heard. 

*He likes to feel like he’s your protector, so saying things like how you’re glad he’s back and how safe you feel in his arms always not only boosts his ego but turns him on. 

*He feels like he has to prove to you that he can take care of you, so will do everything in his ability to make sure you feel good and are comfortable. Will try and make you come first.


	30. Celegorm dating a human fem

*Celegorm met her when he was out hunting in the woods.

*He was aiming to shoot a rabbit that crossed his path, but before he managed to let his arrow loose, another flew past him, shooting the rabbit straight through the eye.

*With a glare he turned to see who took what was his, only to see a young woman standing there with a bow in her hands, what was more irritant, was that she was a human.

*After a brief argument over the rabbit, he dropped the matter with a scowl and disappeared elsewhere, Huan at his heels.

*What really marked the beginning was when they met again around the same area.

*When he demanded what she was doing there, she told him that last time she checked, the woods didn’t belong to anyone. She then told him she lives in a nearby human settlement and often came here, so technically he was on her turf.

*After he sees her skinning a rabbit she caught, he admits to himself that her hunting skills aren’t terrible, no match for his but still good and so he asks who taught her.

*She explains that her father taught her brother to hunt and her brother, in turn, taught her.

*It sounded unusual to him but he didn’t question it.

*They started meeting more and more in the woods and got closer and closer, each sharing something new with the other every time.

*He seems to have forgotten that she is a human until one day when she got a nasty cut from a stray branch across her cheek. He realised this about a week later when it still wasn’t completely healed that she is no elf but a mortal who heals slower and lives a lot shorter.

*When this realisation came, he didn’t know what to do, so avoided her for the next few days. 

*During these few days, he was grouchy and even snapped at Curufin who then demanded to know what was up with him.

*After he explained the situation to Curufin he didn’t seem pleased that his brother has taken a liking to a human. 

*He tried to persuade him away from these feelings, telling him to just stop seeing her and forget her, which ended with Celegorm snapping at him again.

Hours later after he stormed off, he managed to clear his head and came to a decision; human or not, he was going to ask to court her.  
Courting:

*Celegorm doesn’t beat around the bush, so as soon as he saw her or technically as soon as Huan ran up to greet her, he straight up asked to court her.

*It happened so quickly that for a moment she stood there blinking at him, trying to process what he said.

*When she gets past her surprise, she studies him and realises he is intently waiting for an answer.

*She asks him if he realises that she is human and does not live as long as him.

*He tenses but tells her he knows and doesn’t care.

*Celegorm is almost surprised himself when she says yes.

*She’s not really a traditional girl, so instead of jewelry, he asks Curufin to make a dagger that he gifts to her.

*He kisses her for the first time in the woods.

*They were trying to see who could shoot down a deer first.

*She had her arrow drawn but right before she was going to let it fly, Celegorm leaned down and locked his lips with hers, causing her to shoot a miss.

*she glared but retaliated by initiating the kiss this time.

*They stayed that way for some time, just enjoying being close to the other and feeling the other’s lips on theirs.


	31. Scn Celegorm Fluff

You yawned and snuggled deeper into the warmth which was surrounding you. The season was changing to summer and so it was becoming warmer outside. Tyelko took advantage of it to take you out with him on his hunt. Being out and about with him was one of your favourite ways to pass the time.

It usually ended up in your current situation. You and tyelko tangled up together is some meadow, while resting against Huan. It was unnerving for you to see him sleep with his eyes open at first since as a human you closed yours. But, it was something you got used to quickly enough. A chilly breeze drifted through the meadow and you couldn’t suppress your shiver or the sudden sneeze that came out of you. Sniffling and feeling cold now, you curled up closer to tyelko, absorbing his ridiculously hot body heat. You felt his arms tighten around you and pull you closer to him. “Are you alright?” He asked in his husky half awake voice. You slowly nodded your head. “Just feeling a bit cold now that evenings approaching.” “Do you want to head back?” You shook your head. Out of the corner of your eye you saw him contemplate you for a moment, probably wondering whether he should just take you home regardless. You heard rustling and suddenly felt warm fabric on you. You smiled realising he covered you in his fur coat. He refuses to admit it, but you know that he only brings it in case you ever need it. With that you drifted off to sleep again.

Waking up you realised that you were still nice and warm and that someone was stroking your hair.

“Morning.” Tyelko grinned at you. “ you’ve been asleep for some time, we should head off or we will have to travel back by dark. I don’t fancy running into unwanted company so I wish to avoid that.” You nodded your head, still trying to process in your half asleep state. Unexpectedly tyelko picked you up and put you on the horse, before going to get both of your packs from where he left them. Huan presses his nose into your face and licked you, causing you to laugh. You loved this giant dog and always tease Tyelko that’s it’s really Huan you stay with him for. As soon as Tyelko was behind you and was holding you securely, the three of you were off and back home.


	32. Scn Caranthir falling in love with healer

You were a new healer at the palace, not new to the job as you previously worked in a small healing house in town but new to working for someone with a status. You didn’t think you would get the job seeing as you weren’t anyone remarkable, but the head healer from town sent you off for the interview and wrote you a rather exceptional letter of recommendation and that’s how you found yourself here you supposed.

You were never short of things to do with constant battles and sieges going on, so you were enjoying the rare moment of peace by reading a book on herbology, enjoying it until the door opened with a loud bang that is.

“Get off! I’m telling you I’m fine and don’t need to see a healer!” an angry voice shouted.

“And I’m telling you that that gash needs stitches, so whether you like it or not Caranthir, I’m having someone look at that!” Another voice replied with firmness. Looking towards the door you stood up immediately and straightened when you noticed it was your lord and his brother. It was quite impressive you thought, he only had one hand but he still managed to drag him here despite your lord’s best efforts to throw him off. You heard from the other healers how they were afraid of him and how he had a harsh temper. You didn’t care, you were used to dealing with drunkards and worse men when you still worked in town, so treating him wouldn’t bother you. 

“Milords” you greeted with a bow of your head.

“I will require you to take a look at my brother’s wounds please. He claims he doesn’t require a healer but the bloodstain on his side states otherwise.” You nodded your head in understanding and gestured for him to sit in a chair.

“I need you to take your shirt off please so I can examine the wound,” you told him and waited. You didn’t have an issue with taking clothes off someone when you had to treat them, but that was usually in situations when the casualty was unconscious or unable to do it themselves. In this case, your lord was neither so you had him do it. After a glare in your direction which you ignored, he promptly took off his shirt. Even sitting down he was taller than you so you didn’t have to kneel to examine the wound. Inspecting it you noticed why his brother would see the need to drag him here. The horizontal gash running up his side was still bleeding, but faintly. To the untrained eye, it would look worse than it is, but you knew that there was a bigger risk of developing an infection than bleeding to death, it could use a few stitches to minimize scarring though.

“Well?” What you figured out must be his eldest brother asked.

You turned to face him,”You were right to bring him here milord, but there isn’t any imminent danger of death. The wound does look worse then it is, but there is still an issue of infection developing which can lead to later problems, I’ll also stitch it up to minimise scarring. Afterwards, you should be good to go about your business provided you do nothing too straining.” You spoke the last bit directly to your lord, who kept a scowl on his face.

“Well, seeing as you’re in good hands brother, I will take my leave. Miss, after you send my brother on his way, please come and find me, there are a few soldiers with minor injuries which I would like you to tend to.” With that he disappeared, leaving you to tend to your grouchy lord.

Suddenly he stood up and took his shirt from the nearby chair and made to leave.

“Milord, what do you think you are doing?” You asked him irritated.

“You said it yourself, I am in no danger of dying so I will be taking my leave as well.” You looked at him incredulously but would not let him win. You moved to stand in front of him and crossed your arms in front of you.

“So you have conveniently chosen to ignore the latter part of my speech? I can assure you that dying from infection is no pleasant business and by receiving stitches your wound will heal faster, allowing you to return to your tasks sooner. You may be my lord, but I rule over a patient’s health and on no good conscience can I allow you to leave. Which leaves us with two options, you can either sit back down and allow me to treat you while you comply or I will ask for one of your brothers to return here to hold you down like a petulant child so that I can treat you. Which option sounds better to you?” You lifted your head to look into his eyes and raised your eyebrow challengingly. 

Caranthir looked at you in shock, never before has some random person dared to speak to him in such a way, with his mother being the only person to ever tell him what to do. It may have been this sudden resemblance and shock which had him sitting back down onto the chair with a scoff. 

You smiled at your victory and poured a disinfectant solution into a bowl with a gauze sponge.

Caranthir watched you intently as you worked, gently cleaning his wound so he felt minimum pain. What caught his interest was the way you dared to talk back and also that you have shown no fear in being around him like so many other people, He had an infamous temper and many wished to stay clear of him lest they experience it.

“What is your name?” He suddenly asked and you looked up in surprise.

“I am called y/n, milord.” You replied all the while treating his wound.

He nodded and the two of you returned to a strangely comfortable silence. 

Done cleaning it, you spread a numbing lotion onto it and left it to take effect while you prepared a needle and thread.

After you stitched up the wound, you applied bandages over it to add an extra layer of protection from factors such as dirt and to keep them in place.

“Thank you,” Caranthir said looking down at the neat work.

“You are welcome” you replied with a smile.

“Now, I need you to return here again tomorrow morning and evening so that I can check on the wound and change your bandages. You should be fine within a week or so as it wasn’t particularly deep, but in the meantime, I need you to stay away from strenuous actives such as using a sword or running, otherwise, you will open your stitches and you will be prolonging your recovery time. With that, you are free to go milord.” 

You started to pack away your supplies to clean them and put them back into their places when your lord suddenly spoke up, “I will walk you.” 

You looked up in confusion to see your lord with a red face and looking anywhere but at you.

“I’m sorry?” You asked slightly confused.

If possible his face went even redder as he extended his arm to you and clarified, “I will walk you to my brother, he did tell you to go to him after you finish with my wound and it’s easy to get lost.”

You contemplated telling him that you worked here long enough to know most of the locations of the rooms by heart, but you decided to leave it and instead said, “I need to clean these up and put them away.” You gestured at the used equipment. “Do you not have to be anywhere urgently? This will take a while.” 

“I do not, so I will wait.” You looked him over skeptically, but he seemed rather determined to stay so you nodded your head. 

When before the silence was comfortable, now it was just awkward as you were tidying up and he was browsing around the room, trying to keep himself busy; you were glad when you finally finished.

“Milord? I am done.” 

He stopped looking through the bookshelf in the corner and walked over to you, extending his arm.

You hesitantly took it and allowed him to lead you out of the room.

“Do you always have to do that?” He asked you as you were walking.

“The cleaning? Yes. If I don’t or rather a healer doesn’t clean their tools then they are not only risking infecting another patient but also damaging them and they aren’t exactly cheap to replace.” You replied matter of factly.

You looked up at him and saw he had a thoughtful expression on his face.

“It is the same for warriors, if we do not clean our swords they will rust and have no more use.”

You nodded in understanding, the principle was more or less the same, granted one was used to saving people and the other hurting them.

“We’re here. I, well, thank you. For treating my wound. I wish you a good day.” With that, he walked off, where, you cared not as you had work to do. Putting thoughts of your strange lord out of your head, you knocked at the door and waited for admittance.


	33. Caranthir Falling for a healer pt 2

Since that one time when you treated your lord’s wound, he took to coming to you particularly whenever he sustained some malady or injury, however large or small. But as you began to know him better, because of the conversations he always started, he started visiting more often keeping you company while you worked. 

At first, it was uncomfortable and you wondered whether you did something wrong, then you began to be irritated because what few days of peace you had were taken away and whenever he tried to help he was more of a nuisance than of use. But after all that, you began to enjoy and look forward to his company, realising that it was nice to have someone to talk to for once, as opposed to being left with your thoughts constantly. You also learned that he wasn’t as much of a terror as people made him out to be, so long as you didn’t make it your motive to provoke him with insults or jibes aimed at him. But it was true he was short to provoke, there was a time his brother lord Celegorm said something and it almost ended with a fist to his face were it not for you getting in between them. You gave them a stern talking to about fighting inside your room and threatened to send them outside to fix their wounds on their own if they didn’t stop. Caranthir sat back down with a sigh, but his brother gave you a haughty look that gave the impression of being looked down on. You were used to it so just ignored it, but you wouldn’t forget the glare Caranthir sent his brother’s way.

You were currently battling with two heavy boxes of medical supplies, attempting to carry them up the stairs without dropping them or falling backward with them, when the weight was suddenly lifted off you. You looked up and saw that it was Caranthir.

“Thank you, for a moment I thought I was taking a trip backward down these stairs.” You thanked him and offered a smile which he returned.

“What were you doing attempting to carry these by yourself anyway? Couldn’t you ask or wait for someone to take them up?” He asked with a disapproving look on his face.

You blushed and rubbed your head sheepishly. “Well, there wasn’t anyone else around that I could ask and I just wanted to put them away to make life easier, instead of doing it later when there is plenty to do. Also, they didn’t seem that heavy at the time so I thought I could manage just fine. But the more distance I covered the more it felt like they were getting heavier and I began to struggle.” You finished.

Caranthir just sighed but didn’t say anything.

As the two of you walked to the healing halls, you noticed that Caranthir occasionally looked at you, but apart from that looked lost in thought so you didn’t interrupt him.

“Where do you want these?” He asked pointing at the boxes when you finally reached the healing halls.

“Just in that room over there” you pointed opposite “The head healer will go over them and then let us know where she wants what.”

He came back as you were sorting through the list of tasks which needed to be done for the day.

“Y/n.” Caranthir spoke to get your attention.

“Yes?” You asked, wondering what made him have such a serious and yet unsure look on his face.

“I” He stopped and took your hands between his own, “I’ve grown to like you and I wish to court you and after take you as my wife.” That whole statement caught you off guard and looking up at his beaming hopeful expression you felt yourself be seized by terror. Panicking you broke your hands away from his, “I-I can’t! I’m so sorry I can’t accept that!” With that, you run from the room, desperate to escape before he saw the tears which started to form in your eyes.

After he watched you run, Caranthir stood there frozen, trying to process what just happened. A part of him was beginning to feel angry at being rejected like this, but the other part of him reasoned that this was unusual for you. Running off instead of confronting him head-on. 

He suddenly felt worried about you and decided to find an answer, and he would only find it by speaking with you.

Caranthir found you curled up on your bed in your room, sobbing. He did knock, several times, but you didn’t seem to hear him, so he hesitantly entered your room. 

Once in, he wasn’t quite sure what to do so he called your name. You finally heard him and turned to look at him. Caught off guard you quickly stood. “I-Caranthir, what are you doing here?” You spoke between gasps.

“May I sit?” He gestured at the chair in front of your desk. You nodded your head.

“I wished to know why you ran, if you do not wish to be with me then I’ll leave but you looked pretty distressed.”

“I-I can’t accept. We are worlds away! You are the lord of Thargelion and a prince! I am a simple healer who does not even know her background. I don’t have a clue who my parents are, all I know is that the previous head healer was nice enough to take me in and raise me as his own. But do you know how unnatural that even is? For an elleth not to know her own parents?” 

Caranthir was silent for a moment, letting the new information sink in. He knew you didn’t know your parents, but he hasn’t realised that it bothers you this much.

“I’m sorry, I never realised that it bothered you this much. But I wish to let you know that status means naught to me. I’ve grown to care for you as a person, the bold girl who stood up to me despite my unpleasantness. People can talk how they wish, I make my own decisions and those who dare to question it will have me to answer to.” You smiled at him through your tears. You knew he meant every word he said, but it was still a terrifying prospect. Not only would you be moving up a status and having to deal with the problems which came with that, you would have to stop Caranthir from murdering anyone who was involved in the former. 

Taking a deep breath, you made up your mind.

“Caranthir.” You waited until you had his attention, “I-I accept your offer, but don’t expect me to give up my work! I’m not like the noble ladies who are happy to sit around idly. I’m giving you a chance to back out if that’s what you think I’ll be happy to do!” You exclaimed passionately.

Taken aback, Caranthir was silent for a moment before grinning, “Fear not, I would be disappointed if you did choose to become like one of them.” He took your hand and kissed it and you felt better at the rush of warmth which it sent through you. You smiled, this was going to be a hard change to adjust to, but you were willing to brave it.


	34. Hc Ecthelion and a short, human male s/o

*Short by human standards means absolutely tiny in eleven standards. One could almost compare them to dwarves.

*Will definitely be protective of him to a certain amount. It really depends on what he does for a profession.

*If He is a warrior like Ecthelion, he will be more relaxed as he knows that he can look after himself.

*If He is not a warrior, he will be more protective and will even go as far as teaching you basic self-defense.

*He is an elf, he is strong. That means he has no problems in pulling you onto his lap when it’s just both of them relaxing at home.

*Ecthelion is a dominant figure so will have no problem battling his s/o for dominance in the bedroom until the other submits.

*If He is a naturally submissive partner then he will ravish him completely. Having him ready for whatever Ecthelion plans turns him on uncontrollably.

*Ecthelion Just enjoys spending his evenings with his partner lying against him or both of them being close while they do their own activity.


	35. Hc Finrod With S/o On Her Period

*Feels bad that he doesn’t know how to help her.

*He tries to spend as much time with his s/o as possible when he’s not working. Just talking with her or cuddling her.

*He brings her freshly baked sweet treats from the kitchens and herbal teas to try and make her feel better. 

*Makes sure she’s got a heating cushion to hug to alleviate her cramps and some relaxing scented oils poured onto the pillows. 

*Will make her get rest to help her body relax and get back some of its energy. 

*If she gets worse and ends up in a lot of pain, he will consult a healer asking them to take a look at her and what he can do to help her.


End file.
